Thanks English
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Angie gets mugged and Peggy begins to worry about her safety, so she decides to teach her how to protect herself.


Peggy inspected the bruise on Angie's forehead. "Does it still hurt."

"No," said Angie. "I really didn't even notice it."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" said Peggy.

"Not really," said Angie. "I think he had black hair, and if I had to guess, I'd say he was a little taller than you. I already told this to the police."

Peggy went to get a frozen steak. "I'm just trying to get an idea who did this to you. Just in case I meet him someday."

Angie chuckled. "Calm down English. When you've lived in the city as long as I have, you've probably been mugged at least once."

"So you're fine with this?" said Peggy. "Being robbed and beaten by some random stranger?"

"It was five dollars," said Angie. "And all I got was a bump on my head."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "What about next time? What if they give you more than a bump on the head?"

Angie caressed Peggy's face. "Look, this stuff happens. You can't keep worrying about it."

"I'm sorry," said Peggy. "But I can't do that."

"Maybe I can help take your mind off things?" said Angie.

"Angie," said Peggy. "Let's be serious."

"What do you want me to do?" said Angie. "Don't go to work? Don't go outside? Stay in here all day for the rest of my life?"

"No," said Peggy. "I would never ask you to do that."

"Good," said Angie.

"I've got another idea," said Peggy.

"What?" said Angie.

Peggy went to her nightstand, opened the drawer, and pulled out a handgun. "Here, this is for you."

Angie jumped. "What is that?"

"It's a gun," said Peggy. "A forty-five caliber to be exact. You've seen a gun before, right?"

"Yeah," said Angie. "My dad and my brother both had guns, but I never figured you for someone who owned one."

"Well I do," said Peggy. "Several actually."

"Several?" said Angie.

"Yes," said Peggy. "I've got plenty more where that came from, so don't worry about me."

"What, do you have an arsenal in your closet?" said Angie.

Peggy laughed. "An arsenal? Don't be silly. I've just got a few laying around for protection."

"So you want me to start carrying a gun around too?" said Angie.

"Not if you don't want to," said Peggy. "This is really for my sake. I just don't want to be constantly worrying about you whenever I go to work."

"You really know how to pile on the guilt, don't you English?" said Angie.

"What guilt?" said Peggy. "I'm just saying I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I did nothing to stop it."

Angie chuckled. "Even if I wanted a gun, I don't know how to shoot."

"Well I do," said Peggy. "I can show you tomorrow, but only if you want me to."

"Do I even have a choice?" said Angie.

"Of course you do," said Peggy.

"Fine," said Angie. "Teach me how to shoot."

* * *

Peggy set up some empty beer bottles at the end an alleyway. Angie watched, partially shocked, but also partially impressed. "You know English, this is a side of you I haven't seen."

Peggy handed Angie some earplugs. "Put these on."

"Okay." Angie did what she was told.

"Can still you hear me?" said Peggy.

Angie gave Peggy a weird look. "What'd you say?"

"Can you hear me?" shouted Peggy. "Can you hear me?"

"Relax," said Angie. "I'm just kidding."

Peggy reached into her bag and pulled out the gun. "So let's start with basics. Take it."

Angie grabbed the gun carefully. "Is this thing loaded?"

"Not yet," said Peggy. "Don't worry. The safety's on."

"Good," said Angie.

Peggy reached into her bag again and pulled out a clip of ammunition. "Do you know how to load a gun?"

"I've seen it done," said Angie.

"Okay," said Peggy. "Can you load it by yourself or do you need me to show you first?"

"Show me first," said Angie.

"Alright." Peggy proceeded to demonstrate how to load the clip. She then expelled the clip and handed it to Angie. "Now it's your turn."

Angie loaded the clip just like how Peggy showed her. "Now what?"

"Chamber it," said Peggy.

"How do I do that?" said Angie.

"Pull back the slide," said Peggy. "Good, just like that. Now release it."

"What'd that do?" said Angie.

"You just put a round in the chamber," said Peggy. "This gun's a semi-automatic, so it'll reload everytime you fire."

"So am I ready to shoot now?" said Angie.

"Yes," said Peggy.

"What about the safety?" said Angie.

"See that." Peggy pointed to a level on the grip. "That's the safety. Push that down."

"So now the safety's off?" said Angie.

"Yes, if you keep pushing down on it," said Peggy. "As soon as you take your hand off the grip, the safety will come back on."

"Neat," said Angie.

"Okay, so now try to aim the gun," said Peggy. "Don't shoot just yet."

Angie pointed the gun at the bottles. "Like this."

"No, don't hold it like that." Peggy got behind Angie and guided her hands. "Hold it like this. Otherwise you'll get hit by the gun when it recoils."

"Wait," said Angie. "This is gonna hit me in the face."

"Not if you hold it right," said Peggy.

"Is this how you hold it?" said Angie.

"Yes," said Peggy. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger."

Angie hesitated, her hands shaking too much to aim properly. She took a deep breath and steadied her hands. She pointed to a bottle and put a finger on the trigger. She experimentally applied some pressure to it.

"You'll have to push harder than that," said Peggy.

Angie squeezed as hard as she could. A flash came out of the muzzle along with the cracking sound of a gunshot. Angie was propelled back into Peggy's arms. One of the bottles, not the one Angie was aiming at, exploded. Angie stood back, completely in awe at what she had just done.

"So, how do you feel?" said Peggy.

"Great. I feel great." Angie raised the gun and aimed at the bottle she was trying to hit. She fired again and hit it. This time she wasn't thrown back. She fired again and again until she had destroyed all of the bottles. "Thanks English."


End file.
